The present invention relates to a photoelectric sensor apparatus, and, more specifically, to an adapter assembly which is used to connect fiber optic cables with a basic photoelectric sensor.
A known basic photoelectric sensor includes a housing which encloses a light source and a photodetector. Light from the light source is transmitted through a transparent outlet from the housing to an article to be detected. Light reflected from the article is transmitted through an inlet to the housing to the photodetector. Although the basic photoelectric sensor is satisfactory in its mode of operation, there are situations in which it is difficult to use the basic photoelectric sensor. These situations include situations in which space is restricted, temperatures are high, and/or tight viewing angles are required.